


Girl Crush

by KadejahSenpai



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadejahSenpai/pseuds/KadejahSenpai
Summary: “Come on y/n. You have to go. It’s prom.”•In which y/n has a crush on Rachel Berry•Warning; Love, Fluff, Gay





	Girl Crush

"Come on y/n. It's prom. You have to go." Blaine begged. "No Blaine. I don't care about it all that much." "Oh come on!" "Blaine it's a no. Besides I'm in a love lockdown and prom will not help that. It will actually make me more upset that said girl will not look at me the same way." Blaine stopped y/n in the hall. "Wait excuse me? You like a girl? Since when?" Blaine spoke in shock. "Yeah I kind of do." Blaine gasped. "Okay you definitely have to go and I'm taking you to get the perfect dress." She shook her head. "I don't wear dresses Blai-" "Well now you do now. Come on let's go." Blaine grabbed her hand and he dragged her out of school. 

•

"Blaine okay I don't have boobs stopping trying to get me to wear a strapless dress." "Oh come on. I can bring in the top off whatever you choose so it clings to you and doesn't you know fall even though you'd probably want said girl to you know." Y/n scoffed and lightly shoved Blaine. "Let's just hurry this up."

•

"Okay where's my boyfriend and y/n?" Kurt asked. "Y/n's not coming so I think Blaine is just making sure she's okay before he leaves." Tina spoke. "Uh I think not." Quinn smiled and pointed at the door where y/n and Blaine walked in arm and arm matching.

Blaine had on an emerald green bow tie matching with y/n who had on a deep green strapless dress that had a heart shape neck line pressing nicely against her thanks to Blaine's mom. It flared out right above her knees and because she's still who she is, she had on white converse but her hair was curled to the side by Blaine and her nails were also painted a white color. Everyone's eyes drew towards them. Y/n gave a small smile to Blaine as they approached their friends. "Well hot damn. Who knew we'd see y/n in a dress?" Artie asked. She gave a small laugh.

"Well y/n is here to impress a certain someone so I helped her dress the best she could." "Well may I ask for your first dance?" Puck asked. She nodded gently. "Sure." He grabs her hand and pulls her into the dance floor. "Okay who is it?" Rachel asked. "Who the person?" Blaine asked. The group nodded. "Well I won't tell who but it's a girl." The whole group erupted in shock. "Finally! It was so easy to tell that girl was gay." Kurt said happily.

•

"Rachel!" Y/n followed Rachel into the bathroom. She just got humiliated in front of the entire school. “What do you want?” She asked. “To help you clean up. I mean you’re covered in slushie.” She gave a sympathetic smile. It’s weird no one had also followed to help. Just her. She hands Rachel a towel she grabbed from the locker room on her way here. “Thanks.” She smiled and began cleaning off slushie. 

She watched as Rachel washed slushie off. She smiled because even covered in slushie she looked amazing. Rachel smiled backed noticing y/n staring. “Uh I’ll go grab you something to wear that’s not covered in slush.” Y/n quickly left the bathroom. Blaine noticed y/n run into the choir room and smiled.

Y/n came back into the bathroom. “Uh I grabbed your sectional dress. I didn’t really know what else to grab.” She said. “Thanks.” “Uh I’ll turn around so you can change.” Y/n stammered awkwardly and turned around. “You’re really nice you know that?” Rachel spoke beginning to change. “Uh just being a good friend I suppose. Didn’t have a lot growing up so I like to cherish the ones I have now.” Rachel grabbed y/n’s shoulder and turned her around. Rachel hadn’t even put the dress on. She was still in her bra and underwear. Rachel smiled and pulled her into a hug which took y/n a second to return since she was still in initial shock. “Thanks for being such a good friend since you got here. Seriously even though we’ve only known each other for a year I feel like we’ve known each other forever.”

Rachel pulled from the hug hut kept her face close. Y/n’s breath hitched. What if someone were to walk in? What would they think? Y/n’s mind panicked. Rachel noticed and took a deep breath before pulling y/n into a kiss. Y/n kissed back after being brought into reality. This kiss was short and sweet and oh my god were Rachel Berry’s lips soft. “I-I.” Y/n failed to form any words. “You’re cute when you stutter.” While y/n was stunned Rachel got dressed and fixed her hair. Rachel stood next to y/n and grabbed her hand intertwining their fingers. Y/n looked at Rachel with a loving smile. “Why don’t we skip the rest of prom and catch a movie? My treat.” Rachel offered. “I’d like that.” The two left the bathroom talking and then left the school both having wide smiles on their face.

The group of friends who were waiting behind the wall next to the bathroom cheered and broke out into awes when they left. “As much as I hate to say it, I’m glad that slushie bucket happened. Rachel and Y/n are dating!” Kurt chimed happily. “They do make a cute dynamic couple.” Quinn stated. “Ones loud and loves to talk the other is quite and loves to observe. Perfect match.” Artie added.

•

Rachel and Y/n walked into Glee club hands intertwined as they talked. Except y/n was actually talking and Rachel was listening. They took seats next to each other. “They are so cute.” Kurt whispered to Blaine. “Yeah they are.” He smiled gently seeing his best friend so happy with the girl of her dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request stuff for me to write!


End file.
